


Why I Stayed

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, almost, look benny is just adorable okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: After surviving Purgatory, you stay with Benny rather than heading back out with the Winchesters and you guys are just so adorable as you almost-but-not-quite admit your feelings for each other
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/You, Benny Lafitte/reader
Kudos: 10





	Why I Stayed

"Hey Elizabeth,” you greeted when you walked into the diner.

“Hey sweetie. Roy told me you had an interview today. How’d that go?”

_ Roy_. It was still weird to hear him being called _Roy_. You, Dean, and Benny survived Purgatory together, and now the sweet vampire was playing cook at a diner down south and going by the name _Roy_.

“I feel pretty good about it. I should know by end o’ the week.”

The door to the kitchen swung open and Benny walked out with a steaming bowl of gumbo for you. “Did I hear you say you killed the interview?”

“Damn right, I did!” Just the sight of him made your smile grow. Even in Purgatory he seemed to add color to the dim, dull world. And back in the real world, he was, well, he was a beam of sunlight.

“I think that deserves a slice o’ pie on the house, don’t you, Elizabeth?”

She grinned over at you fondly. “Might even go so far as to give you a scoop of ice cream on the side too.”

“Might wanna save that for when I actually _get_ the job,” you pointed out, but Benny immediately scoffed.

“Cher, you’ll get it. I just know it.”

The bell over the door sounded as the only other patron left. Elizabeth slid a piece of pie over to us. “Roy, why don’t you take your break and eat with your girl.”

Your heart jumped at being called _his girl_, but you tried not to let it show. A minute later, you were in a booth in gumbo heaven, Benny watching you with a soft smile. “Y’know, I wasn’t too sure about you sticking ‘round these parts at first.”

“You thought I would take off with Sam and Dean again, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. Then I thought…” He trailed off, clearing his through as he looked away. “But it doesn’t matter now.”

“What?” Benny wasn’t one to beat around the bush. Him brushing something off immediately piqued your interest. “You thought what?”

“Nothin’. It don’t matter.”

“Benny, we literally survived Purgatory together. I think you can handle telling me something you don’t want to.”

“Really, darlin’. It’s nothin’.” He finally met your eyes and gave in when he saw the unrelenting look you had. “I thought maybe Dean told ya to keep an eye on me. Keep me on the straight and narrow, you know?”

Reaching across the table, you grabbed Benny’s hand. “You really think I would let Dean tell me what to do? Ben, I stayed here because I like being around you. Even in that hell hole. I wouldn’t trade you for anything or anyone.”

“I told you it was nothin’. I ain’t worried ‘bout that one bit now.” Benny brought your hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss across the knuckles. “For what it’s worth, I like bein’ ‘round you too, Y/N.”

“I think that’s worth a hell of a lot.”


End file.
